Toronto Love Triangle
by LisaBelle
Summary: Une prophétie, un mariage forcé, des histoires d'amour extraconjugales, une guerre qui a détruit des familles... Dans un monde en ruine, elle qui croyait avoir tout perdu, Hermione Granger essaie de se construire une vie dans des circonstances qu'elle n'a
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Il l'attendait dans l'un des dizaines de Tim Hortons de Toronto. Ils aimaient bien tous les deux Toronto. Cette ville était immense, remplie de sorciers et de moldus. De plus, tous deux ne connaissaient presque personne dans la Ville-Reine, comme la surnommait les Canadiens, et ils y étaient beaucoup moins fameux qu'en Angleterre.

En tant que meilleur attrapeur de toute la Grande-Bretagne, Harry Potter était connu partout, mais surtout dans sa patrie d'origine. En plus d'avoir détruit Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Fallait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il était maintenant détenteur de tous les records de Quidditch ou presque :celui qui avait capturé le Vif d'or en le moins de temps, celui qui l'avait attrapé dans le plus de parties consécutives, le plus jeune attrapeur à avoir gagné cinq coupes d'Europe d'affilée… Il faisait la première page des tabloïds du monde de la sorcellerie au moins une fois par mois et il avait eu plus de conquêtes amoureuses que tous les autres membres de son équipe ensemble, ou du moins le croyait-on. Harry admettait à tous les journalistes à la noix qu'il avait eu une aventure avec telle ou telle sorcière, ou parfois même une moldue. Mais, il n'y avait qu'une seule femme dans le cœur d'Harry. Elle y était depuis toujours. Au départ, elle n'était qu'une amie. Ensuite, Harry avait essayé de s'en convaincre, mais c'était peine perdue. Avec le temps, il avait découvert que Hermione était «The One», la femme de sa vie, l'élue de son cœur.

Elle entra dans le café. Elle jetait de discrets regards à gauche et à droite, voulant trouver son amant. Elle le vit. Il était dans le fond du café, dos à elle. Elle l'avait reconnu à ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et indisciplinés.

Sentant un regard sur le derrière de sa tête, il se retourna et la vit. Elle avait toujours la même tignasse de fauve, les mêmes yeux révélateurs de sa pensée.

Une boule monta dans la gorge d'Hermione et aussitôt elle mit la main sur son ventre. Elle se rendit aussitôt compte que c'était une erreur, car Harry déposa immédiatement son regard à cet endroit.

-Ah non! pensa Harry. Pas maintenant! Pas aujourd'hui! J'avais enfin trouvé les papiers, les témoins! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Hermione? Pourquoi n'avais-vous pas réussi à repousser les demandes interminables de votre époux une dernière fois, Madame Snape?»


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione était si triste. Elle l'avait dit à Harry la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il y avait cinq mois.

Flashback

5 mois auparavant

Appartement de Harry Potter

Londres

«Harry, tes avocats doivent accélérer le processus. Severus veut des enfants et il les veut maintenant. Il est la dernière chance pour donner des héritiers à la famille Snape. C'est dans notre contrat de mariage. Je devrai arrêter de prendre des potions contraceptives bientôt. S'il te plaît Harry, dit-leur de se bouger.»

Elle avait alors éclaté en sanglots. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce mariage. Non pas qu'elle était maltraitée ou quoi que ce soit. Severus était une personne très gentille, quand on le connaissait un peu plus. C'était seulement qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre dans le mensonge. Ce matin-là, elle s'était précipitée dans l'appartement de Harryà Londres. Elle savait qu'il était enfin de retour. Lorsqu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, il s'était approché d'elle, tout doucement. Ils s'étaient alors embrassés. Ça faisait si longtemps! Trois longs mois que Harry était parti pour les championnats d'Europe de Quidditch. Le dernier match, opposant l'Angleterre à la Roumanie, avait duré un mois et demi. C'était presque un record. Et il repartait dans un mois Pour les championnats mondiaux de Quidditch, au Canadaà Toronto.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours un peu plus, plus longtemps. La main d'Hermione se faufila sous le T-shirt de Harry.

-Il est toujours aussi musclé, pensa-t-elle.

Il détache alors doucement la chemise d'Hermione, bouton par bouton.

-Nous avons tout notre, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry. C'est samedi aujourd'hui, alors je n'ai pas de cours à donner. De toutes façons, Rogue croit que je suis partie magasinée toute la journée du côté moldu de Londres.

Elle fit glisser sa jupe le long de ses jambes. Harry se mit à genoux devant elle, commença à embrasser le ventre de son amante et remonta doucement jusque dans son cou. Hermione se mit alors à détacher les pantalons du sportif.

Ils étaient à présent nus. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et elle passa ses jambes autour du tronc de son homme. Il la transporta jusque dans sa chambre, où ils firent l'amour toute l'énergie du désespoir, comme s'ils savaient que c'était la fin de leur ancienne vie telle qu'ils la connaissaient. La fin d'une époque où Hermione pouvait trompé Severus sans avoir trop de remords, où Harry pouvait laisser ses nouvelles conquêtes n'importe quand pour courir retrouver celle qui faisait vraiment battre son cœur.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Harry était allé reconduire Hermione à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre le train qui la ramènerait à Poudlard. Ils avaient tous les deux le cœur gros. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas sur le quai d'embarquement. Ils savaient que tous les sorciers présents les épiaient. Le monde magique aurait été trop heureux de voir deux ses membres les plus connus se compromettre en public. Ils ne se donnèrent qu'une grande étreinte, comme l'auraient fait de simples amis.

Dans le train, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Ron. Ron. Le plus gentil sorcier que la planète eut jamais eu. Pourquoi était-ce arrivé? Elle ne le savait pas trop. Une journée, lorsqu'ils étaient tous en sixième année, il était parti seul à Pré-au-Lard, et il n'était jamais revenu. Il avait été fait prisonnier par des Mangemorts. Lorsqu'elle et Harry l'avaient retrouvé, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Les supplices que l'on lui avaient fait subir l'avaient complètement détruit. Le Ron qu'elle avait retrouvé caché dans un repère de Mangemorts avait le teint cireux, ses yeux fixant le néant. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Tout ce qu'on comprenait était «Je suis Ron Weasley et je suis du côté de la Lumière». Même si on l'avait torturé, menacé de faire du mal à sa famille, jamais il n'avait accepté d'embrasser la magie noire. Et il en avait payé de sa vie.

Hermione en frissonnait encore. Même après neuf ans, elle revoyait encore Ron, enroulé dans une couverture, dans un coin d'une cave humide et poussiéreuse de Pré-au-Lard. Car tout ce temps-là, il avait été tout près d'eux, dans la ville où elle et Harry allaient presque tous les mois.

Elle s'était finalement endormie dans le train qui la ramenait à son époux et son école, rêvant à des Ron qui la suppliait de venir les sauver.

Elle avait transplané de la gare jusqu'à un sous-bois près de l'enceinte de l'école. Lorsqu'elle avait entré dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son époux, elle lui avait dit «Je suis prête maintenant».

Et à partir de ce moment-là, elle et Severus Rogue avaient tenté de faire un enfant, ce qui n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps.

Fin du flashback

Toronto

Tim Hortons

Hermione alla s'asseoir auprès de Harry. Il se leva, et lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Ça fait si longtemps… dit-elle doucement.

-Cinq mois. Tu m'as manquée.

-J'ai vu que tu avait fait de belles prises et pas seulement au Quidditch… commença Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas le seul, dit Harry en regardant le ventre d'Hermione. Était-ce là avant que j'arrive ici pour le championnat mondial de Quidditch?

-Harry, tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je sais ma belle… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Viens, allons ailleurs….

Flashback

Ensuite, Voldemort avait tenté de s'en prendre à tous ceux qu'aimaient Harry. Neville avait été attaqué, mais il s'en était tiré. Hedwidge, la belle chouette d'Harry, avait été tué peu avant la fin de la septième année.

Plus personne ne voulait s'approcher d'Harry, de peur de devenir la prochaine victime de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Tous, sauf Hermione. Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils devinrent plus que des amis. Hermione allait rejoindre Harry dans son dortoir presque toutes les nuits. Après tout, personne ne pouvait la punir car c'était elle, la préfète-en-chef. Dumbledore les avait averti que leur relation les rendait plus vulnérable. Snape, lui, les insultait à chaque fois qu'il les rencontrait. Lupin était le seul qui les supportait, car ils lui rappelaient Lily et James.

À la fin de leur septième année, Hermione avait commencé ses études de métamorphose et était devenu un animagus particulier : elle pouvait prendre la forme de deux animaux, ce qui était presque impossible. Harry, lui, s'était vu offrir un poste d'attrapeur, mais il l'avait refusém car cela les mettait tous les deux en danger, lui et Hermione. Il avait donc rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix, comme ses parents avant lui.

Il avait aussi une autre mission : protéger Hermione. Une prophétie avait été faite à son égard. Elle mettrait au monde les deux sorciers au sorcières les plus puissants au monde. Rien ne devait lui arriver. Jamais. Et en plus, elle ne devait jamais être mise au courant, sinon elle en mourrait.

Fin du flashback

Harry avait passé un bras autour de la taille maintenant arrondie d'Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés en Moldus, alors ils passaient tous les deux pour un couple typique de Toronto.

-Harry, je m'excuse, je vais devoir retourner à l'Hôtel, Severus m'attend… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je dise ça, mais c'est mon époux et…

-Hermione! Si tu savais comme cela m'importe peu! Je me sens si incomplet sans toi! Lorsque je m'endors le soir, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu devrais être allongée à côté de moi, dans mon lit, et non à côté de Snape. Parfois, je me demande même ce que penserait Ron s'il savait que tu dors avec le professeur qu'il déteste le plus sur la Terre!

Hermione éclata en sanglots.

-Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de Ron comme ça! En plus, je suis obligée de donner une descendance à Rogue et ça tu le sais très bien!

Elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Harry s'approcha d'elle, tout doucement, et déposa sa tête sur l'une des épaules d'Hermione en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

-Je te sortirai de là Hermione, je te l'ai promis et je réitère ma promesse. Toi et ton bébé.

Et elle partit, sans regarder derrière elle.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je voudrais dire merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, mais plus particulièrement à Le saut de l'ange qui m'a envoyé ma seule review.

Je suis aussi désolée qu'il y ait eu autant de temps entre la parution du chapitre 2 et le 3. C'est du à toutes sortes d'évènements imprévus qui me sont arrivés.

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

Ce chapitre est dédié à Le saut de l'ange et à ma petite sœur qui ne m'a pas envoyé de review mais qui m'a demandé de publier ce nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 3

Flashback

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Il avait vingt ans. Il préparait tranquillement le petit-déjeuner pour Hermione, qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit à lui, portant un de ses vieux chandails de Quidditch du temps qu'il était à Poudlard.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'il était apparu. Lord Voldemort. Lui-même en personne. Harry avait eu juste le temps de mettre un sort de protection et de sommeil sur Hermione avant que Voldemort ne se rende compte que Potter n'était pas seul. La bataille avait commencé. Une pluie de sorts et d'injures tombaient sur les deux combattants.

Harry avait finalement détruit son ennemi après beaucoup de peines et de misères. Juste avant de lui assèner le coup final, Harry avait crié : «Ceci est pour Ron!» et avait détruit le mage noir. Hermione s'était éveillé à ce moment-là, renversant le sort qui la protégeait. Elle s'était précipitée dans la cuisine, pour y trouver un Harry mourant et dans le coma.

Elle l'avait transporté à Ste-Mangouste immédiatement et avait averti les membres de l'ordre du Phœnix. C'est alors que tous avaient appris la mauvaise nouvelle. Harry ne s'en sortirait probablement pas. Il mourrait. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ce serait demain, dans six mois, un an, nul ne le savait, mais il ne sortirait jamais de son coma magique. Et c'est là que le cauchemard d'Hermione avait commencé.

Fin du flashback

Severus, je suis de retour, dit doucement Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel de Toronto.

Bonjour, dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur chacune des joues de la jeune femme.

Flashback

Hôpital de Ste-Mangouste

«Sans la protection d'Harry, dit Dumbledore, Hermione sera une proie facile pour les suivants de Voldemort. Le mage noir a beau être mort, ses suivants n'arrêteront pas tout de suite.»

Severus ricana.

Potter partit, Granger ne perdra plus son temps en batifolages amoureux! Elle sera bien plus prompte à assurer sa propre protection!

Minerva McGonagall regarda Snape, abasourdie.

Professeur Snape, auriez-vous oublié que l'amour que portait Harry à Hermione était la plus grande des protections? Maintenant, sans son âme sœur, Mlle Granger est une victime excessivement facile pour les Mangemorts.

Severus ne ricanait plus. Il savait à quel point Hermione Granger était importante pour sauver le monde.

Dumbledore parla.

Il faut absolument protéger notre ancienne étudiante. Nous ne pouvons pas lui trouver une autre âme sœur ou la soumettre à un sortilège d'amour, Hermione a déjà le cœur trop brisé par la mort du jeune Weasley et le coma de Potter.

La seule solution à ce problème est un mariage traditionnel sorcier, dans la plus pure tradition. Le lien qui unira Hermione à cet autre sorcier sera plus fort que tout et protègera Hermione et ses enfants.

Il faut un sorcier puissant pour cela. Un en qui le monde de la magie noire a confiance. Et qui ne trahira jamais la magie blanche et ne mettra jamais Hermione au courant de la prophétie qui la touche.

Quelques heures plus tard, on informa Hermione de son sort.

Non! cria-t-elle. Il n'en est pas question! Jamais je n'épouserai quelqu'un d'autre que Harry! Jamais! Je préfère mourir! Et surtout pas Snape!

Hermione sortit sa baguette. Severus devina ce qu'elle allait faire.

Avada… commença Hermione

Expelliarmus! hurla Snape.

Et Hermione s'écroula.

Fin du flashback

Même après cinq ans de vie commune, Hermione trouvait toujours étrange de partager son mariage avec son ancien professeur de potions.

Comment allait Monsieur Potter?

Très bien. Harry va toujours bien lorsque lui et son équipe gagne un tournoi.

Snape en grimaça presque. Il détestait savoir qu'elle aurait aimé sans fois plus être avec ce prétentieux de Potter plutôt qu'avec lui, le vieux bâtard aux cheveux gras. Il lui tourna le dos.

Severus, arrête immédiatement de ruminer ces idées noires! Je ne suis plus cette petite gamine écervelée qui ne voulait pas épouser l'homme qui allait la sauver!

Flashback

Hermione sortit du coma après deux jours. Son Avada Kedavra ne l'avait pas tué, grâce à Severus, mais le sort l'avait drôlement sonné. Dumbledore était à son chevet, et lui expliqua pourquoi elle devait épouser Snape.

Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas épouser Lupin alors? C'est un sorcier très puissant.

Dumbledore lui fit comprendre que seul un «mangemort» pourrait assurer sa protection. Peut-être qu'ainsi les sbires de Voldemort la laisserait plus tranquille.

Malgré tout, Hermione ne voulait pas comprendre.

Le Professeur Snape me déteste! Jamais il n'acceptera de m'épouser! Je ne peux pas lui demander de sacrifier sa vie pour la mienne!

Snape avait entendu la discussion de Dumbledore et d'Hermione. Ça lui faisait mal. Non pas qu'il pensait qu'Hermione était son âme sœur. Mais s'il devait passer sa vie avec une sorcière, il préférait que ce soit avec la plus intelligente de toute. Au moins, ils pourraient avoir de bonnes conversations.

De plus, il avait un cœur, même s'il le cachait souvent. Il ne ferait pas d'Hermione son esclave, ni sexuelle, ni domestique!

Mlle Granger, si on vous dit ceci, c'est parce que j'ai déjà accepté de vous servir de protecteur-époux. Et même si habituellement les femmes ne sont pas présentes lorsque l'on signe un contrat traditionnel de mariage sorcier, vous assisterez à la ratification.

Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. On ne faisait pas mention des mariages traditionnels sorciers dans Poudlard, Une Histoire, ni dans aucun autre livre de sorcellerie.

Fin du flashback

Severus ne se retourna pas et alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, recouverte de manuel de magie. Il préparait ses classes pour la prochaine rentrée de Poudlard.

Hermione alla s'installe à l'autre bout de la table et regarda son mari.

Severus, s'il te plaît, j'en ai assez de tout ceci. Arrête tes crises de jalousie. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Harry est mon ami et je n'arrêterai sûrement pas de lui parler pour te faire plaisir.

Elle se tut Elle attendait une réponse de Snape, mais aucun son ne fut émis à l'autre bout de la table. Elle poussa un long soupir.

Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Severus.

Elle passa à côté de lui, mit sa main sur l'épaule du professeur de potions et se dirigea sans dire un mot vers la chambre à coucher.

Severus son visage dans ses mains. Il l'avait vraiment blessée. Profondément. Car c'était la première fois en trois ans qu'elle ne l'embrassait pas avant d'aller dormir.

Le temps s'écoulait, doucement, au rythme de grains de sable dans un sablier. Severus était toujours assis à la table de la cuisine. La conférence sur les nouveaux enjeux de la métamorphose s'était terminée la veille, mais Hermione avait tenu à ce qu'il passent quelques jours de plus dans la ville canadienne. Snape rit à cette pensée. Hermione avait beau être l'une des meilleures sorcières de sa génération, il restait qu'elle faisait du tourisme comme une moldue. Elle avait absolument tenu à aller au sommet de la tour du CN et à visiter le centre des sciences de Toronto.

Il se leva, et entrouvit la porte de la chambre à coucher. Elle dormait paisiblement, un oreiller dans les bras.

Merlin qu'elle est belle quand elle dort! Pensa Snape.

Au début de leur union, il croyait qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de passer sa vie avec cette garce de vingt ans. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il marierait Hermione cent fois encore. Elle avait apporté quelque chose dans sa vie qu'il ne croyait pas avoir besoin mais dont aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus se passer.

Il entra dans la chambre et se glissa dans le lit, juste à côté d'Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui. Severus lui enleva doucement l'oreiller qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle alla se blottir contre lui, et il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Severus sentait le ventre rond de sa femme sous ses mains et il adorait ça. Leur bébé. Dans quatre mois, il le tiendrait dans ses mains.

Harry se retournait et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser sans arrêt la nouvelle qu'il avait apprise aujourd'hui : Hermione était enceinte! Et de Snape par dessus le marché!

Le joueur de Quidditch avait perdu la femme de sa vie, son meilleur ami, ses parents, son parrain… Même la si gentille professeure McGonagall avait péri dans l'une des batailles contre les Mangemorts. Il était seul au monde. Bon, c'est vrai, il pouvait débarquer à tous moments chez les Weasley et il savait qu'il serait toujours accueilli à bras ouverts. Mais rien n'était plus tout à fait pareil au Terrier.

Tout d'abord, Ron. Harry ne voulait même plus se rappeler dans quel état son meilleur ami lorsque lui et Hermione l'avait trouvé. Il en pleurait encore. Puis, Percy. Il était décédé peu avant que Harry ne tombe dans le coma. Molly s'en voulait encore. Elle n'avait jamais pu dire à son fils qu'elle lui pardonnait avant qu'il ne meure. Elle n'avait jamais pu dire à Percy à quel point elle l'aimait.

Il y avait aussi Ginny. Celle qui aurait mérité plus que quiconque d'avoir une vie heureuse. Son nom était aujourd'hui Ginny Malefoy. Draco, qui s'éteint joint à l'ordre du Phœnix au cours de leur sixième année. Ils s'étaient épousés la journée des dix-huit ans de Ginny. Draco était l'autre agent double, qui travaillait avec Snape. Mais sa couverture avait été détruite et Draco était mort. Ginny était alors enceinte. Elle avait mis au monde des jumeaux, prénommés Ronald Draco Malefoy et Percy Draco Malefoy, pour ceux qui étaient morts au combat.

Harry rit en pensant à ces deux petits bouts d'homme de deux ans et demi. Molly jurait qu'ils étaient au moins aussi turbulents que leurs parrains, Fred et George, lorsqu'ils avaient le même âge.

Tous les Weasley, autrefois si joyeux, si plein de goût de vivre, avaient maintenant une ombre au fond des yeux qui ne semblait jamais vouloir partir. Seuls les jumeaux aux cheveux flamboyants avaient réussi à apporter un peu de vie au Terrier.

Harry s'endormit finalement, pensant aux paroles que Molly lui avaient dites lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Hermione était maintenant une Snape : «Harry, n'oublie jamais. L'amour triomphe toujours, quoiqu'il arrive dans la vie».


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

5 ans auparavant

Cache de l'Ordre du Phoenix

Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley et Hermione Granger étaient les seuls présents dans cette petite pièce. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait posé des tas de questions, mais personne n'avait voulu lui répondre.

Elle avait demandé à Molly Weasley de venir avec elle, mais cette dernière n'avait pas voulu. C'était trop dur pour elle. Premièrement, Ron, puis Percy, mainteant Harry. Et cette pauvre Hermione qu'on allait sacrifier sans même qu'elle sache pourquoi, pour le bienfait de l'humanité. Mme Weasley ne voulait pas en être témoin, pas encore. Ils n'avaient laissé qu'une petite semaine à Hermione pour accepter son triste sort et le fait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Harry.

Hermione ne pleurait plus. Elle n'avait plus de larmes. Elles avaient toutes coulé lorsque qu'Hermione avait vu Harry sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'entendrait plus la voix d'Harry lui chuchoter des mots tendres à l'oreille, qu'elle ne sentirait plus les mains de son amoureux le long de son corps…Et pire encore, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire je t'aime.

Hermione, êtes-vous prête? demanda soudainement Dumbledore, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Elle s'approcha du directeur de Poudlard. Snape était à sa gauche et M. Weasley, le témoin, à sa droite. Dumbledore sortit un grand parchemin et se mit à écrire.

« Aujourd'hui, en cette date du 7 août…, nous sommes ici pour écrire le contrat de mariage de Severus Michael Snape et d'Hermione Jane Granger, qui seront ensuite unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. »

La rédaction continuait. Dumbledore énumérait une série de sorts que Snape pouvait interdire sa femme d'utiliser.

Hermione était furieuse. Le mariage traditionnel n'était pas restreignant que chez les Moldus, il l'était aussi chez les sorciers!

Le sort Contraceptivo Variues? demanda Dumbledore.

Même les sorts contraceptifs! Elle piétinait sur place, incapable de rester calme. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle!

Non, dit simplement Snape.

En fait, il avait dit non à tous les sorts énumérés par Dumbledore. Ils ne le faisaient que pour la forme. Il fallait que le contrat soit sans faille pour qu'Hermione soit parfaitement protégée!

Severus Michael Snape, combien d'héritiers désirez-vous de votre future épouse?

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'attendit pas que personne ne daigne donner une réponse.

Zéro! Z-É-R-O! AUCUN! hurla-t-elle.

Elle regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.

Inscrivez aucun.

Le directeur de Poudlard secoua la tête et fit comme elle avait demandé. Mais rien ne fut écrit sur le contrat. L'encre s'effaçait automatiquement.

Hermione, je suis désolé, mais nous sommes obligés d'écrire un nombre supérieur à zéro. C'est le suis inconvénient des contrats de mariage magique traditionnel. Et le chiffre doit venir de la bouche de votre époux.

Le seul inconvénient! Personne ne semblait comprendre qu'épouser Severus Snape était la pire chose qui lui était jamais arrivée! Elle était estomaquée. Elle ne pouvait même pas rétorquer.

Deux, dit Snape du même ton avec lequel il avait répondu à toutes les autres questions.

Le salaud! Hermione se tourna vers son époux. Il n'avait même pas répondu le minimum! Elle avait des envies de meurtre. Il avait toujours aimé torturé ses élèves, les faire souffrir et cette fois-ci, il avait atteint le summum! Elle allait devoir donner deux héritiers à Snape! Elle voulut s'en aller, mais M. Weasley la retint.

Je suis désolé, ma belle, dit-il avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix. Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Si vous restez, vous saurez mieux à quoi vous attendre. Et ensuite, ce sera la cérémonie. S'il vous plaît, restez Hermione.

Dumbledore continua ses questions, mais Hermione n'écoutait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Quelles seront les conséquences pour votre future épouse si elle commet l'adultère?

Hermione sortit de son rêve éveillé. Elle ricana.

J'espère que ce sera la mort!

Severus ne la regarda même pas. Il aurait eu envie de dire une conséquence vraiment horrible, juste pour lui clore le bec une fois pour toute, à cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais il avait promis.

Aucune, dit-il.

Maintenant, la cérémonie peut commencer.

Ginny et Draco, ainsi que tous les autres Weasley et Lupin étaient les seules personnes présentes.

Tous avaient envie de pleurer, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient émus. Severus et Hermione se sacrifiaient tous les deux pour sauver l'humanité, et la principale intéressée ne le savait même pas.

Fin du flashback

Hôtel de Toronto

Chambre de Severus et d'Hermione

Dépêche-toi Hermione! Nous allons être en retard pour l'aéroport!

Je ne trouve plus mon sac à main!

Tu me l'as donné tout à l'heure! Il est… ici! Sur ta valise rouge! Allez vient-en!

Ils avaient finalement ramassé toutes leurs choses et avaient réussi à arriver à l'aéroport à temps et en un morceau. Ils faisaient maintenant la file pour enregistrer leurs bagages.

Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pour voyageons-nous comme des Moldus? Tout serait tellement plus facile à la manière sorcière!

Hermione voyait que son époux était en train de perdre son calme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Premièrement, la distance était trop grande pour transplaner. J'ai déjà de la difficulté à le faire en temps normal, imagine enceinte de 5 mois? J'aurais été bien trop épuisé. Deuxièment, jamais je ne traverserai l'Atlantique sur un balai, ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et de plus, j'aime tellement mieux prendre l'avion! De toute façon, j'avais choisi que ce voyage serait mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle leva sa tête et l'embrassa doucement. Il était un peu surpris. Hermione ne lui faisait que très rarement des démonstrations d'affection en public. Ça l'avait toujours un peu blessé. Jamais elle ne s'était retenue ou ne se retenait quand il était question de Potter.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un crier derrière elle.

Hermione!

Elle se retourna.

Harry!

Il courut vers elle. Il l'attrapa et la fit tourner. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient vus il y avait des mois. Pourtant, ils s'étaient parlés il n'y avait que quelques jours.

Harry la conduisit jusqu'à son équipe de Quidditch.

Hé, les gars, voici Hermione.

Tous les membres de l'équipe saluèrent la future maman. Et ils se mirent à discuter. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna. C'était Severus.

Tout le monde, voici mon époux, Severus Rogue.

Tous se figèrent. Presque toute l'équipe avait étudié à Poudlard et personne n'avait oublié le professeur de potions. Pourtant, l'homme qui se tenait devant eux ne ressemblait à rien au chef de la maison des Serpentards. Il portait des espadrilles noires, un jean d'un bleu très foncé, une chemise à rayures bleues et noires et une veste de sport.

Bonjour. Êtes-vous toujours professeur de potions à Poudlard?

Bien sûr. Cette école ne sera jamais capable de se débarrasser de moi. Surtout que mon épouse y enseigne depuis le début de notre mariage, répondit Severus en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Elle est une excellente professeure de métamorphoses, ajouta-t-il en donnant un baiser sur la tempe de son épouse.

Il savait qu'il agissait en adolescent, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il sentait qu'Hermione glissait vers ces personnes. Ils avaient le même âge, les mêmes ambitions. Lui, il n'était qu'un vieux professeur de potions. Il avait presque deux fois l'âge de son épouse.

Vous retournez en Angleterre aujourd'hui? demanda Hermione, voulant changer la conversation.

Oui, répondit Rupert O'Sullivan, l'un des cogneurs de l'équipe. J'ai vraiment hâte de retourner chez moi. Ma femme est sur le point d'accoucher d'une journée à l'autre.

Es-tu bien sûr qu'il est de toi, ce bébé? Tu n'as pas été bien souvent chez toi ces derniers temps, dit Harry.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Même O'Sullivan.

Peut-être, mais au moins il y aura quelqu'un qui portera mon nom, contrairement à toi, Potter.

Plus tard, dans l'avion

Harry était assis en première classe d'un avion moldu. Il repensait à tout ce que O'Sullivan lui avait dit. Et son ami avait raison. Il serait toujours seul. Il était incapable de s'engager. Il appréciait les filles avec lesquelles il sortait, mais il ne tombait jamais en amour. ET il savait pourquoi. Son cœur était déjà pris par la fille assise dans le siège 14a de la classe économique.

Hermione regardait Severus dormir. Il détestait profondément les avions. Mais elle l'avait convaincu, une fois de plus, de le prendre avec elle.

Elle se rappelait les premiers mois de leur mariage. Severus ne lui parlait à peine et elle, elle ne savait comment agir. Il passait ses journées à préparer ses cours, corriger des copies.

Flashback

21 août …

Première année de mariage de Snape et Hermione

Elle était le nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Pour cette année, elle n'enseignerait qu'aux niveaux de 1à 4, une autre personne s'occupant des élèves plus âgés. Elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps à préparer ses classes, car elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Severus semblait vouloir l'éviter complètement. Elle avait espérer, en vain, qu'ils auraient une bonne conversation, entre adultes. Mais rien. Elle était tellement malheureuse.

Dumbledore lui avait offert ce poste le lendemain de son mariage. Elle avait accepté. Elle déménageait à Poudlard de toutes façons. Et elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Dans le Poudlard Express qui l'amenait à son école, elle repensait à tout ce s'était passé. Il fallait qu'elle regarde l'anneau d'or sur son annulaire gauche pour réaliser que tout cela n'était pas un mauvais rêve.

Elle faisait semblant d'être plongé dans un roman sorcier, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer. Et Severus, qui relisait un vieux livre de potions pour la millième fois.

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés. Elle avait tellement hâte de revoir son ancienne école. Hargrid était là pour les accueillir, comme autrefois.

Dumbledore était sur le parvis de l'école.

Bonjour Dumbledore, dit-elle doucement. Voudriez-vous me montrer où sont mes appartements immédiatement? J'aimerais bien aller me reposer. Le voyage m'a exténué.

Elle avait tellement hâte d'être seule, dans sa chambre. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été horribles. Elle et Snape étaient allés au petit cottage familial Snape dans le Yorkshire. Tout simplement horrible. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être redevenue son élève. Au moins, il l'appelait Hermione. Mais elle était incapable de l'appeler Severus. Une fois, en compagnie de Ginny, qui était venue la visiter, elle l'avait presque appelé le bâtard aux cheveux gras, oubliant qu'il était dans la pièce voisine.

Dumbledore la conduisait vers les cachots.

«Au non, pas ça, je vous en supplie!»

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte.

« Appartements de Monsieur et Madame Snape»

Elle n'avait définitivement pas de chance.

Fin du flashback


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Désolée pour l'immense laps de temps entre la dernière update de cette fic et aujourd'hui… J'ai retourné dans ma famille durant l'été et j'ai oublié mes disquettes avec les chapitres de la fic déjà écrits dans une boîte… Donc impossible de mettre à jour… Voici un nouveau chapitre, et le sixième devrait arriver bientôt…

P-S.J'ai énormément de travaux et de cours cette session-ci et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour updater. Par contre, plus il y aura de feedbacks, plus j'updaterai souvent. C'est beaucoup plus motivants lorsqu'on reçoit des commentaires, autant positifs que négatifs! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5

Première année de mariage de Severus et Hermione

24 décembre

Tout le monde était hystérique au château. Près de vingt étudiants étaient restés pour les vacances de Noël, presque tous des orphelins de la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort. Dumbledore avait décidé de faire de ce premier Noël depuis le début de la paix un événement inoubliable. Il avait demandé à chacun de ses professeurs de fabriquer ou d'acheter un cadeau pour chaque étudiant qui restait au château pour les Fêtes. Pas obliger d'être très gros ou très spécial, avait-il précisé. Jusque quelque chose pour leur signifier que vous pensez à eux durant cette première période de fête et de paix.

Severus n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette demande de Dumbledore, mais Hermione, elle, en était ravie. Toutes les fins de semaine, lorsque la correction des devoirs de la semaine avait été faite, elle se précipitait à Pré-au-Lard ou à un centre commercial moldu de Londres pour acheter des cadeaux. Elle avait décidé qu'elle en donnerait un différent pour chaque élève. Un cadeau sorcier pour les enfants d'origine moldu, et un d'origine moldu pour les enfants sorciers. Elle trouvait cette idée très drôle.

-Hermione, où vas-tu comme ça? demanda Snape à sa jeune épouse qui enfilait sa cape. Les réjouissances de Noël ne vont-elles pas bientôt commencer?

Elle se retourna vers lui. Elle arborait un immense sourire et ses yeux, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur mariage, riaient. Habituellement, elle souriait, mais ses yeux révélaient une infinie tristesse.

-Je n'ai pas tout à fait terminé mes emplettes de Noël, dit-elle simplement. Je reviens bientôt.

Il en était presque heureux. Ça lui donnerait du temps pour qu'il finisse d'emballer le cadeau qu'il avait acheté à son épouse.

Pré-au-Lard

Hermione entra dans la boutique de livres. Elle savait, qu'il y avait, à l'arrière, une section de livres moldus. Elle voulait en acheter un pour Snape. Elle avait déjà acheté un autre cadeau : une nouvelle cape noire, avec de la fourrure de loutre sur le rebord. Mais il fallait qu'elle achète quelque chose de plus particulier, seulement qu'elle et lui sauraient.

Car même si Severus n'était pas encore devenu son amant(et elle avait décidé que ça prendrait encore du temps), il était maintenant un ami. Ça avait été difficile au début, les querelles étant nombreuses, mais aujourd'hui ils étaient devenus des compagnons. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner en bavardant avec les autres professeurs et, à la fin de la journée, lorsqu'ils se rejoignaient dans leurs appartements, ils bavardaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leurs étudiants. Hermione adorait entendre parler son époux des élèves de sa classe. Ce qu'il pensait d'eux était si différent de la manière dont il leur parlait. Ces pauvres jeunes sorciers auraient probablement eu moins peur de leur professeur de potions s'ils avaient su la moitié de ce que leur professeur pensait d'eux. Elle désapprouvait cette manière de faire de Severus, sachant combien cela l'avait atteint lorsque elle-même était étudiante, mais elle ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans cette discussion avec lui.

Elle regardait les étalages de livres quand soudain elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Le livre qu'elle donnerait à Severus. Elle le prit et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer.

Souper de Noël du 24 décembre au soir

La salle était magnifique. Dumbledore, les professeurs et surtout Hermione s'étaient dépassés. Il y avait seulement cinq sapins de Noël, mais ils étaient immenses. Ils touchaient jusqu'au plafond magique, et chacun avait de cinq à six mètres de diamètre. Il y avait un sapin décoré aux couleurs de chaque maison, chacun plus époustouflant que l'autre.

Le cinquième, lui, n'avait aucune boule de Noël. Il avait des lumières blanches et des guirlandes blanches, ainsi qu'une très belle étoile au sommet. Il était plutôt décoré de centaines de petits papiers blancs, chacun portant un nom.

Dumbledore commença son discours.

« Mes amis, vous savez comme moi que nous venons de passer au travers d'une période très difficile de notre histoire. La paix est enfin revenue, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Certains ont perdu des parents, d'autres des amis très chers, certains les deux. En ce jour de fête, nous ne devons pas nous lamenter sur notre sort, mais plutôt se réjouir et fêter en pensant que c'est ce que voudrait nos proches. Mais il ne faut pas les oublier. Certains ont été simples victimes de crimes gratuits, d'autres sont morts au combat. Peu importe la manière dont ils sont morts, ils auront tous contribué à amener la paix dans ce monde. Pour rendre hommage à tous ces valeureux combattants, voici l'arbre de Noël du souvenir. Sur chaque petit papier est inscrit le nom d'une personne qui a péri lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Ce soir, nous leur rendons un dernier hommage ».

Tout le monde autour de la table pleurait. Même Dumbledore avait la larme à l'œil. Lui aussi avait perdu sa meilleure amie, McGonagall, dans la guerre. Sans sa plus fidèle compagne, celle qu'il avait depuis le début de sa vie en tant qu'adulte, il sentait qu'il avait perdu une part de lui-même.

Pendant quelques minutes, les conversations se firent à voix basse, effacée. Personne n'avait le courage de parler plus fort, peur de détruire le climat de qui s'était installé depuis la fin du discours. Puis, Hermione, en ayant assez, décida de briser cette atmosphère qui devenait trop pesante.

« Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai perdu beaucoup de gens que j'aimais. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que les nouvelles personnes qui m'entourent tiennent tout autant à moi, dit-elle en regardant Severus dans les yeux, puis les autres professeurs de Poudlard. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier mes amis, ma deuxième famille. Faites comme moi. Apprécier la vie à nouveau. Il le faut, pour tous ceux qui ne peuvent plus le faire ».

Hermione se rassit, émue. Tous se mirent à applaudir. Ce discours les avait vraiment interpellés. Hermione avait perdu son meilleur ami et son amoureux, en plus de tous les autres. Et si elle était capable de s'en sortir, ils étaient tous capables.

Le repas recommença. Tout le monde riait, s'amusait.

Minuit sonna sur la grande horloge. Dumbledore se leva.

« Mes amis, allons tous dormir. Mais demain matin, vous viendrez ici. Les cadeaux seront sous nos magnifiques sapins. Bonne Nuit. »

Le lendemain matin

Hermione entra dans la chambre de Severus.

« Allez Severus! Dépêche-toi! Nous devons aller déjeuner, puis ouvrir nos présents! Allez Severus! »

Il grognait dans son lit, faisant par exprès pour la faire attendre.

« Hermione, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu… Ils vont nous attendre pour déballer les cadeaux! »

« Severus! Ça fait déjà une heure que je me retiens pour venir te réveiller! »

Elle s'approcha du lit de son époux et tira sur les couvertures. Il était torse nu. Cela ne la mettait plus mal à l'aise, elle l'avait vu plus d'une fois sans chemise, mais elle avait une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que la tache noire sur ton épaule droite? »

« Hermione, tu n'arrêtes jamais de poser des questions. »

Il s'assit dans son lit.

« Tu vois, chez tous les sorciers mâles, lorsque leur père meurt, une tache noire apparaît à quel part sur leur corps ».

Hermione se rappela qu'Harry en avait une en arrière du genou.

« Mais assez le placotage. Il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui était impatiente de déballer ses cadeaux? »

Grande Salle de Poudlard

Matin de Noël

Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de cadeaux en dessous des sapins de Poudlard.

Hermione amena son gros cadeau pour Severus.

« Hermione! Merci, elle est magnifique! ». Il essaya sur-le-champ sa nouvelle cape noire. Elle lui faisait comme un gant.

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue, mais ce fut un vrai de vrai baiser passionné qu'ils échangèrent. Hermione était très surprise de leur réaction, mais ça la rendait heureuse.

Elle ouvrit son cadeau. Il était tout petit et ne contenait qu'une image. Celle d'un tout petit chat orange. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait.

Il ne dit rien. Il se retourna et alla chercher quelque chose sur une petite chaise au fond de la salle. Lorsqu'il revint, Hermione cria de joie. C'était un tout petit chat, orange, semblable à ce pauvre Pattenrond, empoisonnée par quelques mangemorts qui voulaient la tuer elle. Elle s'approcha de Severus, prit le chaton, le caressa quelques instants, puis le déposa par terre. C'est alors qu'elle embrasse Severus avec encore plus de passion que leur précédent baiser.

Ils venaient enfin de détruire les dernières briques qui les séparaient.

Aujourd'hui

7 mai …

« Severus! Dépêche-toi! Je vais être en retard chez le médicomage! S'il te plaît! »

Hermione trouvait toujours drôle que le professeur qui semblait le plus pointilleux sur la ponctualité de ses élèves était toujours à la dernière minute. Il n'était jamais en retard, ça non. Mai s il n'arrivait jamais en avance.

« J'arrive Hermione! Une minute! »

Il arriva à la hâte, ses bas dans ses mains. Deux secondes plus tard, il était prêt.

-Madame Snape, je suis prêt.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un portoloin qu'il avait réservé spécialement pour aujourd'hui. Severus savait à quel point Hermione détestait transplaner, surtout depuis le début de sa grossesse.

Bureau du médicomage

-Madame Snape, s'il vous plaît, installez-vous.

Hermione était anxieuse. Elle n'avait aucune idée comment se déroulait l'examen du troisième trimestre chez les sorciers. Elle avait lu un peu, mais contrairement aux Moldus, le monde magique ne parlait que très peu des « Mystères de la vie », et encore moins des grossesses.

Il sentait sa nervosité. Elle avait beau être une excellente sorcière, elle n'avait jamais été enceinte et cela ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres.

Le médicomage sortit une espèce de baguette qui ressemblait étrangement au matériel d'échographie moldu. Il prononça une formule magique, puis posa la « baguette » sur le ventre d'Hermione. Une image apparut dans le vide, comme un hologramme.

-Voulez-vous savoir le sexe? demanda le médicomage avec un grand sourire.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait voir quelque chose sur l'écran qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir.

-Monsieur, est-ce que ce que je vois est bien ce que je pense?

Snape ne comprenait plus rien. De quoi pouvait-elle parler?

Le médicomage sourit.

-Je crois bien que oui. Je suis très heureux de vous apprendre que vous attendez des jumeaux. Deux petits garçons.

Hermione était estomaquée. Des jumeaux! C'était merveilleux! Elle espérait seulement qu'ils ne ressemblent pas trop aux couples de jumeaux Weasley, les grands comme les petits.

Severus, lui, venait de découvrir quelque chose. Hermione devait mettre au monde les deux sorciers les plus puissants du monde. Des jumeaux. Comme Cain et Abel. Remus et Romulus. Le bien et le mal. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Oh non. S'il vous plaît. Tout mais pas ça.


End file.
